My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery,Trouble in CH
by Super Rarity Fan
Summary: This is the third book of the My Little Gravity Falls seires.(BTW CH stands for Canterlot High, couldnt fit it all in) sorry if you dont like the image, I could not find a picture of them at Canterlot High, so I settled for this ya hope you enjoy!
1. The Return of Twilight

**Hi guys!SO good to be back!First off, I wanna say Thank You to everyone who had made it this far!I couldnt have done it without you guys!I thout that My Little Gravity Falls:Friendship is Mystery was gonna be a 3 favorite, maybe 6 reveiw fanfic like the rest of mine, nope!I got 5 favorites 4 followers and 43 reveiws!I think I am gona do the one reveiw one chapter thing cuz im evil to you MUHAHA .So ya, mind blown now to the THIRD story! :D**

It had been five years since Twilight Sparkle _died._And Dipper had been visiting her grave ever would drown the graveyard with his tears and flowers he gave friends visited every other day since they had very busy lives now. Fluttershy had to take care of her FIVE children, six if you count Discord Hey!Discord yelled,sorry. Anyways,she had three daughters and two AppleJack and Flim had to take care of the orchard and watch over their newly born son. While PinkePie and CheeseSandwich had to entertain everypony.(They didnt really try to have kids...) RainbowDash and Soarin had to many shows to perform for eveyone. Rarity was pregnant with a newly born species of a pony and dragon. But what did Dipper have?He had nothing...he always thought he would marry Wendy and have three kids with her. But when he saw those purple eyes on the roof one day, everything changed for the better. And now, his life fell apart he hadent even seen his sister in three years was sitting at Twilights grave like he always did, sometimes the girls would have to drag him was always grey, and cried during his lessons with one day, his life changed once more.

He was mourning at her grave once more, when he heard a weak voice say help color grew back as he dug through the ground with all his might, when he reached the grave, he opened it to see a confused Twilight staring at him. Water filled in his eyes in disbeleif, he hugged her but Twilight did not return the hug.W-Who are you?She stammered.I'm Dipper don't you remember me?He asked with sad eyes.N-No she replied still in terror.I just have one question... whats that?He asked who am I? Dippers eyes widend _maybe she was in a coma for all these years and lost her memory_ he , let me help you he reassured looked confusingly at his hoof sticking out towards her, then slowly took it and they climbed used his horn to call Rarity considering she was the only other she heard the news, she ran all the way to see her best covered her mouth as tears swam down her cheek. Twilight leaned towards Dipper and whispered, am I supposed to know her to?Dipper nodded and Twilight smiled awkwardly trying to remember the strange crying mare before her. _Well, this is gonna take a while _she thought to herself.


	2. Trying to be a Princess

**Hello!Thanks again for all the support!I am so excited!And yes, the ponys are able to have babies now cuz they are in their twentys now.5 year jump skip, but it makes the age better in my head so ya!YAY!**

Twilight, why dont you have some oat pie its your favorite AppleJack said handing her a sniffed it, doesnt really smell good... she try it AppleJack reassured took a bite and then smiled and ate more memorys darling?Rarity asked scratched her chin, no she sad sadly looking like she was about to - Twilight said looking up with a spark in her ?Everyone asked.I-I-I remember Mabel...and a flash of light...Dipper shot when we thought you died he was about to shoot a beam at Mabel and you decided to block her so you took the hit instead of , said Twilight under her breathe.I sound pretty are said Dipper, not only that but- he was cut off when Fluttershy kind, AppleJack said that she was added that she was loyal, Rarity mentioned how generous she Pinkie Pie also said how funny she was.I sound amazing said Twilight trying to sink it all because you are Dipper said sitting down next to kissed her cheek and left back to the friends left too and Twilight was all was frozen, she put her hand to her cheek and felt it. Was that what love felt like?She asked herself.

The next day was not the best either, she tried looking at her broken down castle trying to imagine herself being a _princess_.She didnt beleive any of what her-um friends said, she couldnt have done all those two royal sisters, defeat a lord of chaos, became a princess, whent into another dimension and stopped a girl named SunsetShimmer from destroying defeated a triangle thing in another diffrent dimension with the power of love. None of that could be true, Discord was married to Fluttershy and there always has been a princess then the princess thing... sure she had a crown and wings but that did not make her a princess. Even the castle didnt make her feel special are like a queen or even a princess. She needed something _else _to make her beleive. She needed proof, and she knew who to ask for proof. She just knew.

**DUN DUN DUN! Who is Twilight talking about?I have no clue!BTW I honestly do not plan these things, I just write what comes to mind and try to make it feel like your in the story.I love it how authors can do that!So ya, exept the whole coma thing and dieng thing with Twilight, that I planned. :D bye guys! BRONIEWUBZ!**


	3. Answers

Twilight's friends talked all the time about a _Zebra _who lived in the EverFree wasnt sure wich forest, but she assumed it was the huge green one by Fluttershy's ran through looking for what she assumed would be a house carved into a she was right, she found a tree with windows a light inside and a knocked on the wooden door and out poked the Zebras was unlike any creature she had ever seen, even with Discord around (I mean nope!Discord is awesome and handsome! *do you think he heard that? O_O*) It had white and black stripes, with many gold hello my dear Twilight, she said I think you have come here to see the tilted her head in ?She asked. Zecora I mean is, you seek wisdom on why its like ... Twilight replied and sit with me, and I will get you some tea she sat down and drank some , like you said I was wondering why _I _was choosed to be a they think I did all that stuff.I don't feel special at all, I don't feel like sat down her cup and looked at Twilight dear Twilight, your future is you do not feel like royalty, is because your heart is looked at her confused, what are you saying?She sighed once more, and spoke again with her words of is the most powerful kind of magic, you can pick. Love can make you feel happy inside, if you only try. Twilight thought about this, but still did not get it, of course Zecora had to put it in other words. Someone who loves you, makes you feel like you are no longer blue. You search to feel special, but only love can 's love for you is the strongest in history, won't you agree?Twilight thought about these finally got it, Dipper is the reason why I am here. Why I did all this, our destineys are to find eachother, and for me to do all that. I had to save Equestria like eight times to become princess and go through that first , since I had knowledge about traveling to diffrent dimmensions, I whent through the triangle portal and I met Dipper and fell in chuckled, now you finally get it, but you are missing one little that?Asked Twilight you really love him back?Your memory of him is very a inch thought about this, did she really love him back?From what they told her, she was in love with him. She did not feel any strong emotion for him like he did for her. Thanks Zecora Twilight mumbled and walked home.

**I cannot tell you how excited I am for this story!This is kind of a bring back to the first book. Twilight didnt know if she did love him. But when Dipper saw her he just fell more in love than anyone in the world XD. But seriously, Discord is scaring me!He can hear us... I am not scary!Discord yelled at me. AHHHH HOW DOES HE FUDGING DO THAT!? I know what you meant instead of fudging... Discord snickered. Shut up I mumbled.**


	4. Drama

Twilight sat in her room in her castle just looking around._If love is the only thing that can make me feel important, and that I dont feel am I supposed to live?_She thought to was on her bed, looking at her journal and all the incredible things she had done. She tried remembering as hard as she could but has got to be a way I can love him once more, she said to herself flipping through the then noticed a page with a picture on flipped back to it and saw her and Dipper, at least she thought it was them. They were tall and walked on two, whatever those long things they had much smaller read the lines she had written, but she never remembered any of would she just kiss him and fall in love?Maybe that's what she would have to do?Twilights thoughts were intrrupted when she heard Dipper knock on her , umm sorry I can't let you in said trying to think of an excuse why because she assumed he would ask her she was correct.B-B-Because this is a- girls sighed, okay just tell me when I can come that day, he knocked again but sang.

_Do you wanna be with me?_

_Come on lets go and play_

_I never see those eyes anymore_

_come out the door_

_it's like you've gone away_

_we used love eachother_

_but now we don't_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you wanna be with me?_

_Oh please oh please say yes_

Dipper waited for a response, but nothing happened he sighed.

_ok bye_

Dipper knocked on the door once more.

_Do you wanna be with me?_

_Or we can just be friends_

_I think some love is overdue_

_I need you_

_oh wont you say yes?_

Please.

_It get's a little lonely, without you here_

_With your friends just walking by_

BAH BAH BAH BAH

Dipper came once more, but he was alot more sad now then knew it would be the same he needed to hope.

_Twilight, please_

_I know your in there_

_ponys have been asking where youve been_

_they speak of courage_

_and i'm trying to_

_im right out here for you_

_just please let me in_

_we only have eachother_

_the power of love can't fade_

_so what are we going to do?_

_Do you, wanna be with me?_

Dipper leaned on her door and fell to the ground the other side of that door Twilight was doing the same Dipper stopped when he heard a soft beutiful melody sing.

_Of course I want to be with you_

_why would anypony not want to_

_but I cannot_

_I try to remember every day_

_I wish the memorys would stay_

_Of course I wanna be with you..._

Dipper perked up as Twilight slowly opened the - he started to say but he was stopped when Twilight kissed they pulled apart, Twilights eyes filled with wrong?He asked her confused.I-I-I don't feel anything she said crying.I know we are supposed to be together!But I just can't!I don't remember!In the journal it said it took me months to fall in love with you!Now it will probrably take me even longer since I dont even know who I am!I try and try to remember, but whats the point?I am better off _dead!_Twilights eyes closed and more tears fell onto the floor.I-I I'm sorry Dipper...she finally said and slowly closed the door.

**Now you guys understand why I put drama in the categories!Next chapter I think they will go to Canterlot High ok!BTW this is gonna be a musical. One more thing!I WON A AWARD AT THE LEGO ROBOTICS!CAN I GET A WHAT WHAT?! :D #BRONIEWUBZ**


	5. Through The Portal

Twilights words stabbed Dipper in the back._What did she mean by her beng better off dead?_He asked used his horn to call Celestia knowing she would have the princess, he said laughed, oh Dipper you know you don't have to do blushed, oh ya ok so.I am sure you know about Twilights return... I am fully aware she needs help regaining her memory Dipper blurted out. Celestia nodded, I have been waiting for this and meet me in Canterlot tomarrow at 3 accepted and ended the call.

Twilight was in her room as always with vanilla oat swirl ice cream beside her.A tear fell onto her bed as she tried to remember who she everything was blank.

_I have to find a way_

_to make this all okay_

_I cant beleive my memorys blank_

_and it makes my heart ache_

_oh whyy_

_oh whyy-yi yi_

_cause I promise, I don't know what to do_

_seeking answers_

_I fear I won't get through_

_to you_

_oh whyy_

_oh whyy-yi yi_

Twilight finished singing and burried her face into her felt someone grab her she creamed and fell to the looked up to see a green and purple dragon with wide eyes looking at was a little taller than she was, and had green snake Twilight!He stared real hard at him, then her eyes twinkled.S-S-Spike?She said doubtng it would be remember me!Spike cheered as he grabbed her and hugged returned the hug.I am so happy that I remember you!She said hugging they released, Spike picked her up without notice and he ran to the train THE HECK ARE WE DOING HERE FOR!?She shrugged, ask pionted to what they said were her came to take ya to Princess Celestia Twilight!Exclamed AppleJack that excten?AppleJack please, she is a princess herself!Rarity leaned towards Rarity, we need to act like its a big deal miss pregnety Applejack whispered to looked insulted and turned away from AppleJack with a rolled her eyes and Fluttershy decided to break the ice.

We really want to help you with your need the old amazing Twilight said while trying to get one of her sons off her 's very kind of you girls, Twilight it won't put Twilight down this instant!She needs to be able to do things on her own!Rarity ordered her gently put her down and whent to gather all of Raritys clothes and into the you alright darling?Rarity sorry for my little Spikey-Wikey to be doing 's fine Twilight reassured we dont wanna be makin the princess wait for too long!Getti up ponys!AppleJack cheered and they all raced into the train. When they all arrived at the palace, Celestia was at the front door waiting for them as !And Gentleman!So nice to see you all said greeting didn't even notice all of the ponys husbands with them including princess!They all said and bowed exept for Twilight who had no clue who the strange mare , please follow me I have something to show slowly walked with the princess into a strange had no floors, no walls or a roof it was like of a sudden the room filled with videos that had Twilight in never knew when she did any of those things.

_Youv'e come such a long long way _Celestia sang.

_and iv'e watched you since you met him_

_that very first dayy_

_to see how you might grow_

_to see what you mght do_

_to see what youv'e been through_

_and all the way you made me proud of you_

_it's time now for your memory to come_

_youv'e grown up_

_and your new life has begun_

_to remember what you did see_

_to remember what you are_

_for its for you_

_to remember your destiney!_

Excuse me mam, Twilight said do you mean?Twilight, your destiney was to behold the elements of harmony, become the princess I know you find true sighed, thank you princess she said. But it's still no use, and with that she exited the walked around the castle cluelessly and stumbled across a huge pair of thinking she opened the door and found a horseshoe with blueish shimmery thingy inside of it. Being as clueless as she was now, she stepped inside. Dipper managed to see what was going on and he ran in after her.

They found themselves in a strange place, Dipper landed on top of Twilight and he saw a human version of Flash Sentury exept he had an Equestrian Magic bit like Twilight did. Twilight!?Flash gasped in disbeleif.

**YAY!**


	6. Rarity

**I am not sure where I am going with this chapter...**

Dipper immediantly whent off of Twilight and helped her he noticed a guy who looked like _Flash Sentury._What are youdoing here!?Dipper demanded angrily, walking towards him a little wobbly forgetting how to since it had been like 5 real question is what are _you _doing here Flash said demanding angrily as were both eying eachother not talking, until Dipper saw a human Twilight waling on four legs and looking at everyone rushed towards her and helped her up, thanks she said with a smile Dipper had not seen in problem, he replied smiling ear to he turned back to Flash and eyed him once stare down was stopped when StarBolt (my OC) came between THE HECK IS GOING!?She screamed at them, WHY DID I JUST SEE YOU TWO FALL THROUGH THE STATUE!?Dipper shrugged, just cuz I was in there don't mean I know how he turned to ?She asked putting her hands to her hips.W-W-Well, you see Flash started but was saved when Chrysallis came and demanded for him to follow - yes Chryssi,he said and trailed off behind the strange girl.

Dipper sighed and grabbed Twilight who of course was suprised but then yawned and fell looked so beautiful Dipper thought as he walked past many then stumbled acrosss a building that kind of looked like carresel boutique,but it had wood planks nailed on the door and knocked on the door, but his response was quite AWAY!WE ARE NO LONGER OPEN!NO MORE DRESSES! said a looked confused, he slowly tried to open the covered door, wich was very hard considering Twilight was still in his he finally got it to open, he crept into the room and looked saw cobwebs and dusty old turned his head to see a twitchy-eyed hair falling out, human version of was clutching a frying pan in her hand, I SAID WE DON'T SERVE ANY MORE DRESSES!She screamed and was about to hit Dipper when she noticed Twilight in his gasped and dropped the frying pan, TWILIGHT!She screamed and took her out of his DID YOU DO TO HER!?Rarity demanded.I didnt do anything!Dipper reassured her, I am her boyfriend, she just fell asleep in my sat Twilight down, and surveyed Dipper.

What's her favorite color?She asked, Violet he answered

What's her favorite food? Oat Pie

thing to do? Make lists!Cheered Dipper as if he liked to do it as well - and, well he did

What's her five friends names?She asked just to make sure. Rarity who you are, PinkiePie, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, and , I beleive your her boyfriend Rarity said nodding, so what brings you here?Well, Twilight lost her memory because she was in a coma for five years, we thought she was dead, turns out she's not, we go to Canterlot, she falls through the portal, and now were much Dipper blinked...

**So basiclly, her shop closed down a few years back because her biggest client Sapphire Shorez did not like her new design and fired of like in the episode 'For whom the SweetieBelle trolls' exept it's not SweetieBell's fault :D**


	7. The Plan

Chrysallis was in her new apartment looking out of her thinking of what it would be like to actually be able to take _something _other than your own home just sat and stared, not then she thought, the reason why she had moved here was because there was no point of her ruling _Equestria._So why not just take over this pathetic High School?Yes... that's what she could she would have to be smart about this... if Flash Sentry knew... she would be out of this High School knowing that he is friends with the basicly identical element of Magic. _Sunset Shimmer _held it, it was called the element of _Friendship. _Since Twilight Sparkle was no more and no magic element of harmony, then they needed another a mysterious mare of black shadows named it The Element of huffed at the thought of elements of harmony still being able to reach her, she knew she would have to play it safe... until she had all of the elements of ... she could steal all of who beholds their element and take them away, she would have all of the elements and be able to controle them with ease without being shivered at the thought of being somewhat _good _but she would not fail her mission, she had no heart to feel pitty or compassion for anything... exept for someone. Her eyes darted over to her neighbors wall, and smiled._Maybe she could come with me._Chrysallis thought to herself.

Twilight awoke when she felt a soft hand touch her eyes slowly opened as she saw a human version of what they called her Twilight!AppleJack said when she noticed she was bout I make us some applecider and apple pancakes?She friends just groaned, but I think we had enough apple stuff for one month with your family reunion in all...Rainbow said clutching her AppleJack grumbled and sat down.W-W-Well, I never really cooked before... but I could try said Pie raised a eyebrow, arnt you married?She asked curiously.W-Well yes, said Fluttershy but _Proffesor Discord _at Equestria University kind of cooks... Fluttershy blushed and looked down. Well, alright Rarity said and brushed off some dust off her looked up a ittle and walked to the kitchen, Twilight could hear a gulp. What am I doing here?Twilight finally are at Carasel Boutique Twilight, Dipper said who was watching a show called Gravity then leaned towards her, I think the people who made this show are stalking me...

**LOL so basicly, Chrysallis is gonna take over the place they are in, Discord is a proffeser at a college, and diffrent dimmensions means diffrent chapter I promise I will add a song *crosses fingers for Disney song*BTW soooooo sorry I havent been posting new chapters recently. I have been very busy and my mouse was frozen so ya. But I am back baby!**


	8. The Kidnapping

Fluttershy came back out with a stack of sparkling pancakes in a plate, she called everyone to the served everybodys pancakes asking everybody what they wanted on top. Wowie wow wow!Cheered Pinkie after her first bite. I think this is the most amazing thing I ever tasted in my whole whole entire life!She raced over and squeezed Fluttershy. Thank - You - Pinkie - hard - to - breathe. Oh right, sorry said Pinkie blushing and running back to her took a breath of air and sighed. Whats wrong sugar cube? AppleJac asked her, oh nothing Fluttershy reassured her and fake a smile. Oh- ok AppleJack said and walked back to the table. Twilight finished her breakfast and excused herself. She whent into the living room and looked in the sighed as she saw herself.

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect princess_

_or a perfect friend_

_can it be_

_I am not meant to play this part_

_Now I see_

_that if I try to remember_

_I will only fail once more_

_who is that girl I see_

_staring strait_

_back at me_

_my reflection is someone I don't know_

_I cannot show who I am, though I've tried_

_when will my reflection show who I am inside_

_when will my reflection show_

_who I am inside_

Twilight stopped her song when he heard her so called friends screaming. Even Dipper. She rushed into the itchen and saw that they were gone, some of the plates still had some pancakes in them. The kitchen was recked, and some bits there were saw the _television _was still on. She also saw that next to it was a letter, she rushed towards it and read it:

_Dear whoever finds this:_

_The residents who were here are perfectly fine. They were just being a little fussy __when I tried to take them.__ So no reason to try and find them, they are in good hands. We arre- um friends who decided to re decorate their house and we wanted to make it a suprise. Yes, that is one hundred percent true so no need to call the police. :)_

_Sincerealy,_

_Chryssi_

Twilight blinked, I feel like this is not one hundred percent true... she said then tried to think. How would she call the police?

Dipper, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbowdash, AppleJack, and PinkiePie were tied to diffrent chairs in Chrsallis's apartment trying to break through the ropes. Chrysallis chuckled, you six are very amusing trying to escape. Now, lets see I do have six so lets see if I can name off all of your elements. She pointed at fluttershy who flinched, hmmm you must be Fluttershy the element of, she looked like she was about to throw up, but then finished her sentence just closed her eyes and whimpered. She then pointed at Pinkie Pie, you look like the element of laughter, the best one if you ask me. Pinkie Pie chuckled ya!Hey!The others yelled at her. Pinkie laughed again, oh come on you guys!It's just a joke!They all rolled their eyes and Chrysallis whent to RainbowDash, she scratched her head then noticed her rainbow hair. Oh you must be RainbowDash the element of loyalty. Rainbowdash smirked, the one and rolled her eyes and whent to Rarity, she just blinked having no clue who she was. She thought of the elements, Kindness, loyalty, laughter, honesty, generosity, and magic. She squinted and looked at her closley, AppleJack element of honesty?Rarity looked very insulted. How dare you!I look nothing like ugh AppleJack. She screamed and huffed. AppleJack turned her head to Rarity, and what in the hay is that supposed to mean?She asked scrunching her nose. No affense AppleJack, Rarity replied but you are no cup of tea. AppleJack rolled her eyes and turned her head back. Hmmm Chryssi thought, Rarity then? element of generosity. Finally grunted Rarity with her arms folded. Chryssi moved over to AppleJack, ya ya honesty yatta yatta, and she moved over to only when left is magic... she said squinting at him, Dipper bit his lip, _I cant let Twilight get this fate, I need to make sure that she thinks I am her._He thought to himself. Yes, I am Twilight Sparkle, holder of the element of magic. Chryssi raised an eyebrow, you don't look like a Twilight Sparkle, Dipper sighed, my mom wanted a girl... Chryssi sighed, I know how it feels.

**SOOOOOOO SORRY again... busy winter break but I will one hundred percent make it up to you guys!**


	9. Mabel

Twilight opened the window and shouted. HELP POLICE!Only a few neighbors turned around before continuing to what they were sighed and sat back on the couch, how in the world am I going to fix all this!?She asked herself

Meanwhile back in Equestria...

I just cant beleive they are gone!Exclaimed AppleJack who was pacing around the room. How in Equestria did she and Dipper vanish!?Celestia opened the door and the room whent silent, I think we should inform Dippers sister Mabel about said sternly as if it was the only trouble in the world. PinkiePie jumped up, YAY!WE ARE GOING TO SEE MABEL AGAIN!I HAVENT SEEN HER IN LIKE A JAGILLIAN YEARS!She said jumping all around the place. 5 years said RainbowDash rolling her lead them down the hall towards a pair of huge doors. She opened them with her magic and two portals appeared, one being a triangle and the other being a pink horse couldnt hold her excitment any longer, she jumped up and flew into the portal. She then steadilly got up and looked at her suroundings, yep she was definetly in Gravity ran out of the dark room and crashed into a twentey year old both fell on the floorand Mabel rubbed her head, ow Pinkie she mumbled. Pinkies eyes filled with tears, she then hugged Mabel and said YOU REMEMBER ME!Of course I do Pinkie Mabel said hugging her back. So, why are you here anyways? Pinkie took a deep breathe. Well, *fast talk* Dipper was really really sad that Twilight died and then when he was at her grave one day she came back to life but she does not remember a thing, and when Celestia tried helping her remember she wandered through the castle and now she and Dipper are both gone and its all my fault!Mabel blinked, um how exactly is it your fault she asked. Oh it's not I was just making it more dramatic Pinkie said with her huge lets go get Twilight and Dipper back!PinkiePie cheered and they ran into the portal. Then came out an old man with a big nose, Mabel!I need to scratch myself and need help!Stan waited for an answer but didnt get ?He asked.

**YAY! I decided to add Mabell in it because... who the heck doesnt like Mabel!? :P**


	10. BeastBoy

Mabel shook her head and moaned, but gasped when she was covered by dffrent ponies. She laughed and hugged them back. It's so happy to see you guys!She cheered and then let go of their embrace. Mabel turned her head and saw the other portal. I'm assuming I need to go in there she pointed at the pink horseshoe portal. They shrugged, to be honest we have no clue where they are AppleJack explained. Mabel looked at the mirror, it shimmered a light rainbow and a rainbow swirled in her eyes,when she blinked it faded out. I'm pretty sure they are in there, Mabel said and walked in. The others just blinked and shrugged.

Rarity was standing there when all of a sudden water appeared under her. She gasped and sceamed, the others noticed and rushed her into the carraige. They picked up Spike who sat next to hs wife the entire time. She was rushed into the hospital and after a hour, her friends were able to come in and see the new kid. It was a boy, it was in a pony shape but had scales. He had blue eyes from his mother and a lizard tongue. He had some purple hair that was spikey with a matchy tail. He also had a horn and they assumed he would be able to breathe fire like his father. Oh he's so handsome!PinkiePie exclaimed looking at him. He is isn't he Rarity said gazing at her 's his name sugar cube? AppleJack asked. Rarity looked at Spike, he looked at his son. BeastBoy, he said smiling. Rarity blinked, _BeastBoy?_ she asked with curiosity. But she looked back at her son who smiled and giggled at the name of BeastBoy. She smiled and hugged him, BeastBoy is perfect she all cheered, BeastBoy!

**Soooo sorry again (and again, and again) but I was grounded but now am here! Also to apologize about the short chapter. And by the way, it took me 10 minutes to think of Beastboy's YOU BETTER LIKE IT. Just kidding :P**


	11. It's Over

Mabel grumbled as she shook her head. Two portals in a row, such a head looked up to see a familiar face, it was Flash Sentry' he said with a smile. Mabel growled at him, hello betrayer I shall be on my way now. Mabel walked away with a huff and left Flash just standing there. Why is it that only one person from that dimension likes me?He wondered. Do I smell?He asked himself sniffing his armpit.

So my dears, Chrysallis said walking around the room where her captives were. I wonder how I will get _SunsetShimmer_ here. After all, she is equivelint to the element of magic. And the newest proffeser at Equestria University. Maybe I could trap her and tie her up and then bring her here. But how will I trap her.. her train of thought was interrupted when the pink girl came in and spit her tongue out. Oh, right how could I have forgotten our tea party!?Chryssallis said. Fluffy folded her arms and pointed out to the young people while spitting her tongue out as if to talk. Well, you see darling I was having a dinner party and they just insisted I played as a criminal and keep them captive. Chryssi said and smiled in hope she would beleive her. Fluffy smiled and hugged her then they walked out of the room.

I can't beleive this happened AppleJack moaned struggling through the ropes. I know right? Dipper asked with teary eyes but tried not to show. Are you alright darling? Rarity asked looking at him. Dipper wiped a tear away with his shoulder and smiled. I'm fine he said then attempted to break free once more. It's no use Fluttershy whispered looking down with tears streaming down her face._it's over_


	12. SunsetShimmer

Mabel looked around as she was walking.

_"I can't believe how much this looks like PonyVille." _She thought to herself.

Her train of thought burst when she crashed into someone.

"Ow" She moaned, "sorry."

"It's fine"the person said.

Mabel looked up to see SunsetShimmer.

"Who are you?" She asked helping her up.

"My name is SunsetShimmer, what's yours?" She asked.

"My name is Mabel."

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I was sent here knowing that a very special friend of mine is lost."

"Oh?, what's her name?"

"TwilightSparkle."

Sunset froze and stared into space. _Twilight_. There, flashed a memory in front of her. She stealing her crown, almost destroying the whole town, realizing the power of friendship. The Battle of the Bands, her discovering her element.

"I-I thought she was dead." Sunset said in disbelief."

"Everyone did, but appearently she was in a lost her memory and accidently fell through this portal. I am from a dimension called _earth_, I live in Gravity Falls."

"Wait, did you say _Gravity Falls?_And your name is Mabel?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god!I love that show!It's an honor to meet you!"

"huh?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!Remember to leave a reveiw! :3**


	13. Twilight

"So, do you think you can help me find her?" Mabel asked Sunset anxiously.

"Well, I think so. You see, I was walking down the street when I could have sworn I heard her. Of course I didn't believe it because everyone knows she is dead. But then, a few minutes later I bump into you and here we are."

All of a sudden, another scream rang through their ears. It sounded just like Twilights.

"Follow that scream!" Mabel screamed and they sprinted.

It seemed like ten minutes, but they finally arrived. It looked alot like carasel boutique. Mabel knew she past it, but she didn't even think about slowly opened the door.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed through the halls with the dusty dresses and spider webbed covered manicans.

They both shreiked when they saw Twilight sobbing.

"Twilight!" Mabel squeeled and ran towards her with a big bear hug.

"W-W-Who are you!?" Twilight quivvered and shrunk in fear.

She looked at her hugger and saw who she remembered as _Mabel Pines._

Twilght jumped and squeezed Mabel even tighter.

"It's you! It's you! Oh my Celestia you have no idea how much it feels to actually remember someone before my attack!"

SunsetShimmer stayed where she was awkwardly.

_"I hope she remembers me" _She thought to herself.


	14. The Letter

AppleJack paced around the orchard. "Oh why isn't Mabel back yet!?" She asked the ponies who were drinking cider.

"Oh don't worrie AppleJack!Pinkie reassured her. If there is one pony I know who can bring Twilight back is Mabel. Or maybe I should say 'Person' considering that they were that when they are in the other dimension. OH have you guys heard of the newest thing called TV!? It's awesome!-

"PINKIE!" Everyone interrupted her.

"Oops, sorry."

"I think what Pinkie is trying to say is that we can trust Mabel." Rarity explained.

"Yeah right, but I'm not so sure..." RainbowDash thought.

"What do you mean Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Well, she is a little um, no affense but 'PinkiePie'"

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"N-Nothing it's just that-"

"Well, I'll have you know that responsibility is my middle name!"

"I always thought it was Diane"

"Oh, whatever! You know what I mean!"

"Uh, no I don't"

"Well, what i'm trying to say is-!" Pinkie was stopped when a heavenly smell came from the kitchen. "APPLE PIE!" She screamed. "LAST ONE THERE IS THE RUSTY HORSE SHOE!"

Pinkie galloped away.

"Thank goodness I told Flim to make that pie" AppleJack sighed in relief.

They all laughed but it was silenced when Rarity screamed.

"What's the matter sugar cube?" AppleJack asked.

"Well, it's just that BeastBoy accidently lit my tail on fire again..."

Spike came running towards them.

"Urgent letter from Celestia!" He cried

Rarity used her magic and levitated it towards her. Everypony gathered around her.

_Dear Element holders,_

_ Your'e prescence is wished to be here in Canterlot immediantly. No questions will be asked, and no questions will be answered. Please hurry._

_ -Celestia_

"What do ya'll think it means?" AppleJack asked.

"It probably means she wants us at Canterlot." RainbowDash said rolling her yes.

**Hey guys! Happy early Valentines day! I think about five or more chapters, then I think this is over! I am thinking about doing something for Valentines day, witch is also my dogs's birthday as well! Maybe it will be a new chapter, maybe not. But, I am in use of help. In the first book, I asked if I should make this into a Audio Drama. Well, I am still thinking about that. It's just that, I need some people to do voices for like an audition. Since most people I know personally don't like MLP (because their crazy) I need help on being able to get auditions. Now, you could just PM me that you posted an audition on Youtube and I can check it out, but um yeah. So, I think I will post a video of all the people I need. My Youtube channel is Natalie Schmidt (as that is my name) And I will also need a few artists. You can E-mail me some pictures. My E-mail is BronieWubz so yeah. Bye thanks for all the help and support!**


End file.
